Loyalty only to me
by DatJaden
Summary: If you lost everything how much would you give to be able to redo everything?Well,Naruto is about to find out.Sasuke has killed his wife,young daughter,and destroyed most of Konoha.Now Naruto has gone back to change everything but nothing is that simple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A new Chance

Naruto growled out his anger as Sasuke forced his back against the stone. One hand was around his throat, cutting off air and holding him in place. The katana in his hand was coming closer and closer to the man's heart but everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to the fox container. Speaking of the fox it was agitated beyond belief at the weakness that it's container was showing. Naruto couldn't think between Sasuke cutting off his air and the fox ranting in his head.

In a move of blind desperation he slashed at Sasuke's stomach and kicked him in the groin. Sasuke backed off for a moment but was back on the other man immediately. Naruto was panting hard as he parried a couple of blows and tried to force the raven haired man further away from him. Naruto was getting pissed, why couldn't anyone around here just leave him alone? That's all he wanted, all he really needed. He lashed out at the dark haired man in front of him. He wasn't going to loose this fight, no way no how. This was the last time Sasuke was going to push him around. All of his anger at the Uchiha that he'd bottled up for so many years bubbled up to the surface and his vision began to cloud with red.

**Yeah, you tell him...Oh goody I can't wait till his bloods everywhere!**

Naruto ignored the insane ranting that the fox was doing, the only thing in his thoughts was making the bastard pay for everything he'd done. He was going to make him pay for each and every time that Sakura had cried over him, each and every time Naruto had almost died trying to bring his sorry ass home. Rage built up within him and he lashed out again and again. By now Sasuke was covered in his own blood but was dodging most of the fox boy's attacks. This only made him angrier and his rage was building to a bursting point. All of his energy was now being focused on killing the Uchiha in front of him. His death was all Naruto lived for at this moment. It consumed his mind as surely as the red chakra was consuming his body. A distant part of his mind told him that it was unwise to allow the demon's chakra to run rampant but he shoved the thoughts away viciously. He didn't want to be rational right now, he wanted the Uchiha's blood.

**Roasted tasty Uchiha...Roasted Tasty Uchiha!**

Once more Naruto ignored the fox, he didn't have room to spare a thought for the insane being that resided in his mind. There were only images that were slowly leaking into his mind. His wifes body laying on the ground in a puddle of blood, her violet eyes misted over by death. She'd died fighting him, died fighting to protect this village and the child that had laid in the room next to her body. Naruto tried to stop the image of what he'd found in that room from his mind but he couldn't. The image of the room, the blood everywhere, seeped into his mind and the rage grew to a new level. Bile rose in his throat, why did he have to go that far. There was no reason to hurt the child! No reason at all yet the Uchiha had crossed the line. What was worse was that this bastard didn't care about any of the people he'd killed when he and had attacked their village, he didn't care that he'd killed an innocent child while she slept. He didn't care that he had a child's blood on his hands. He didn't care about anything other than his pitiful form of revenge!

All of this fueled the rage and Naruto shot forward faster than Sasuke could move out of the way and shoved his fist through the man's chest. He could feel the Uchiha's heart beating against his hand but he didn't register the thought as he stared coldly at the Uchiha. Sasuke just stared at the hand as if it couldn't be real, as if it was all an illusion to make him drop his guard. Naruto's eyes were devoid of any emotion as he pulled his hand out of the mans chest, blood dripping down his fingers as he reached behind the Uchiha's head and snapped it to the side quickly, effectively breaking the mans neck. For once the fox was silent as Naruto let the body fall. His mind didn't register the thought that he'd just killed the man he'd once called a brother. He didn't even register the blood that was dripping from his fingers and onto the ground beside him. The only thing in his mind was the image of his daughter's peaceful face framed in her own blood.

Naruto stared down at the body for a few moments more and then walked away. He was walking away from everything he'd ever known...everything he'd ever loved. But that was his choice. He had nothing to go back to in the first place. Konoha had fallen and so had the seventh Hokage. What more was there to go back to? His home filled with the scent of blood? His wife and daughter's funerals? No, he wasn't going back. He was tired of death, tired of Funerals. Naruto was done fighting, he was done with his life. He saw no point to living without his wife and his daughter. He paused to stare out at the scenery before him and a rueful smile tugged at the ends of his lips. This was the place where everything had started to go down hill. The place where this path of hatred and death had started. The Valley of the End, what a fitting name for the place where he'd killed Sasuke. Maybe it would be a fitting place for him to die as well?

He moved to the edge of the cliff and stared down at the water rushing down the water fall. His legs trembled slightly from the amount of chakra he'd used in the fight. He sat down and leaned back until he lay on his back, staring up at the bright blue sky. His blue orbs slowly closed as a few tears slipped down the sides of his face. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to know what he'd just done. He didn't want to remember what he'd lost. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. He wanted to be free of his mistakes and all of the suffering he'd not been able to stop. He sucked as a Hokage...just goes to prove what Neji had said to him all those years ago: _Once a failure...always a failure._

The Kyuubi watched from his cell as the boy drifted into the darkness of sleep and got his escape from the world, for the moment at least. Kyuubi couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, he'd done nothing to deserve any of this. None of this had been his fault, it'd been the Kyuubi's. If only he'd been strong enough to fight the madness that had taken over him he might not have ruined this boy's life. A determined light came into his eyes, he was going to make all of this right. He was going to give the boy a second chance to do everything right. He was going to make sure that this time the boy didn't' lose his mate and kit. This time everything was going to be better. Everything was going to go right. He built his chakra into the boy and let it go. With a flash of light that would have blinded anyone looking Naruto vanished.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in confusion. How had he gotten into his home? He was positive that he'd been outside when he'd fallen asleep. A frown formed as he recognized the ceiling. He sat up and glanced around the room as the frown grew deeper. He hadn't been anywhere near this apartment in almost ten years. He had been positive that it had burned down in the original attack on Konoha, the day that he'd faced and destroyed most of Peins bodies. Just the thought of the past made his throat constrict and he had to blink several times to stop the tears from flowing down his face. To distract himself he swung his legs over the side of the bed, his intent to go take a shower. He sighed and walked the familiar path to the only bathroom in the apartment, a little ill at ease but ignoring it for the moment. He placed his hands over his eyes and rubbed them in irritation. Nothing made sense anymore and he didn't particularly want to think about it, or anything,at the moment. He glanced in the cracked mirror and almost screamed in surprise. For a moment he wondered if someone had cast a genjutsu on him as he reached up to touch his face. The figure in the mirror did the same, a look of horror on the twelve year olds face. Naruto made a face and the reflection mirrored him. How was it possible? How was he twelve again?

**What's the matter kit, surprised to see how dorky you used to be?**

Naruto stared at his reflection in dumbstruck awe at his reflection. He touched his face again then frowned. He was twelve, which meant that Hinata was still alive and Sasuke hadn't betrayed them yet. A small smile tugged at his lips as the full implications of what was going on began to form in his mind. The sly old fox had given him a second chance, given Naruto something he'd never thought possible. He felt tears of welling up in his eyes again and he hastily wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Kyuubi." he murmured quietly.

**No problem, now you need to go meet your new team.**

Naruto smiled wider, his twelve year old face glowing brightly with happiness. He nodded, turning to quickly turn on the shower. It may not have really been there but Naruto could still feel Sasuke's blood on his hands. He felt a twinge of anger mixed with a bit of hope as he thought of the boy, maybe this time he could save him? Maybe this time everything could be different.

**Maybe you can stop him from becoming a homicidal psychopathy? **

Naruto snorted and stepped out of the shower, reaching for the towel hanging from the rack. He couldn't help but stare at the image in the mirror once more before making his way toward his closet. He tossed the towel on his bed and then turned toward the closet.

The moment he opened the closet his eyes were raped by the bright orange color that was his clothing. He had to blink several times before his could clear the spots that swam before his eyes. He frowned and pulled the outfit out of the closet with a sigh. He was going to have to find some new clothing. He had no idea how he'd managed to survive for as long as he had wearing it. It almost screamed to the enemy 'I'm Right HERE KILL ME NOW!'

He could almost feel the Kyuubi's amusement as he pulled on the clothes but he ignored it, feel a bit lighter than he had in a while. He briefly wondered about it as he tied the knot in his headband feeling a sense of normalcy and comfort having it's weight against his forehead. He grabbed his kunai holster and ran out of his front door.

**Slow down, you have plenty of time. Besides, your channeling chakra into you legs whether you realize it or not. You need to slow down or someone's going to get suspicious!**

Naruto had long since stopped questioning what the Kyuubi said when he was in one of his helpful moods and did as he was told. He noticed after a moment that the fox had been right, he had been channeling chakra into his legs without realizing it. As he walked he glanced at his surroundings and noticed several chunin casually standing around, apparently waiting for missions and such, and was relieved to see that no one noticed his slip up.

_That was close, everything could have been ruined if they caught me doing that. I'm not supposed to have figured out how to do that just yet..._

**Damn Skippy Kit, and if they think that somethings up you'll never get a chance to change anything. **

Naruto pondered over this while he walked, only to be pulled out of his thoughts abruptly. Ahead of him, walking into the academy, was the one person he'd been the most anxious to see. Hinata Hyuuga. His heart loosened so much that he wondered how he hadn't been in pain before. He held himself back from running to her and enveloping the girl in a large hug. He knew better than to do that, it would be very suspicious. He also knew that she'd only pass out.

Years ago, after their marriage, she'd told him about the hours she'd spent watching him when they were younger. He'd never really saw her that way when they were younger, and he'd kept back the information that he'd thought she was a little weird back then. He'd been young and really really stupid back then. And besides, he'd only had eyes for Sakura during that point in time. He took a deep breath and made his way toward the entrance, a little more than excited to begin the day and his new chance at life.

* * *

Re-Written for the THIRD time. -_-;;

There were only two chapters of it that I had written and I'm going to upload the other one tomorrow. Tell me what you think of this chapter.

~Sailor Emerald.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stepped into the classroom and smiled, his eyes scanning the room. To his surprise he felt a rush of joy as he glanced around the room. He'd thought he'd be at least a little bit resentful at the fact that he had to come back to this place. His thoughts were interrupted as his blue eyes rested on the black haired boy sitting in one of the middle rows, almost a mirror image of the man he'd killed not twelve hours before. He felt the rage bubbling forth once more, hot as the fires of hell. He fought to keep the growl that was bubbling up from escaping. He balled his hands into fists at his sides and tried to fight the red that was bleeding into his sight.  
**  
Kit, calm down or Iruka is going to get suspicious. He's watching you right now and if he notices something off he'll report it to the Hokage. You know what will happen then, don't you?**

He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the fox's lecturing tone of voice but went with it anyway. If he got caught and dragged into the interrogation room then he'd be screwed royally. He did not want his first meeting with Ibiki in this life to be with him getting interrogated. He forced himself to took a deep breath, holding back the shudder that wanted to make it's way down his spine, and sat down in the place he remembered sitting the first time. He kept his eyes away from Sasuke carefully, as to not seem like something was up to the man in the front of the room. From the front of the room Iruka waved to Naruto and Naruto grinned and did the same; as he did he was forced to remember how the man had died. He took another deep breath and calmed his nerves. It was just one more thing that he had to stop from happening. As his blue eyes swept across the room he saw many familiar faces. As per usual Shikamaru had already slipped off to sleep while Choji sat next to him munching happily. At the back of the classroom he spotted Kiba and Akamaru, both looking slightly bored. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. It was nice to see all of his friends this relaxed and carefree, unaware that their lives were going to be thrown into chaos because of their choice to become Shinobi.

Naruto's attention was directed to the back of the classroom by two girls bursting in yelling and fighting. He smiled inwardly at the pink haired girls antics. As much as he'd loved her when they were younger he could only think of her as a sister now, even though he was going to have to act like he was in love with her for a bit. He almost winced at that, he didn't want to do it because he had a feeling that it would hurt Hinata but it was the only way! If he suddenly lost interest in Sakura and switched to Hinata it would be a little suspicious. A little voice in the back of his head asked him what he was going to do when the Chunin exams rolled around and it was time for her to fight Neji? He pushed all those thoughts away as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He sighed and turning around in his seat to smile at the girl. This was going to be a long day.

"Hey Sakura, there's a seat by me," he called happily, following a mental script in his mind. He braced himself mentally for the blow that was going to come his way. If he remembered correctly it had hurt like hell.

Sakura stormed over and knocked Naruto out of the way and sat next to Sasuke with a smile. Naruto hit the ground with a grunt, but otherwise fine. He forced himself back onto his feet, his legs shaking a bit. He frowned and held onto the edge of the desk before slipping into his desk. He'd have to talk to the Kyuubi about it later, he didn't feel completely right. He felt a bit...weaker than normal.

He glanced over at Sasuke and remembered another detail of that day that he'd tried to repress for the longest time. No way in hell was he doing that again! He'd had nightmares for a month because of it the first time. To have it happen on accident was one thing but he wasn't walking willingly into it. He didn't care if it changed the course of history forever. He was not going there. No, just no.

**Oh quit being such a pansy! I thought it was hilarious the first time!**

_NO! And who asked you anyway. The course of history will not change just because I didn't have an accidental kiss with him! _

**Pansy! **

Naruto moved his eyes back to the front of the room and ignored the fox. He had his reasons and this was just another decision he was going to stick to.

An hour later Naruto sat in a desk on the other side of the room from Sakura and Sasuke. He was leaning back in his chair and his eyes were closed, thinking about everything he'd gone through today. He never, ever, wanted to think of the events of this day ever again. At least he knew that he could get a nap in before Kakashi showed up. He was feeling more drained then he'd ever been before. He'd also noticed that the wound he'd received when Sakura had beat the crap out of him had yet to heal.

**Don't worry about it, it's just the side effects of the jutsu. I don't have enough chakra to heal you at the rate I normally do. **

_You know it would have been nice if you mentioned this little fact EARLIER!_

**Oh hush up, it won't last long. Though I can't remember if there are any other effects of the jutsu...oh well. We'll find out one way or the other. **

Naruto had to fight not to twitch violently. There were times when he was reminded how insane the fox was. In recent years he'd gotten a bit more sane but not by much. Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by Sakura throwing a piece of balled up piece of paper at him.

"Naruto, wake up. Our sensei will be here any moment," she yelled, shaking a fist at him.

Naruto waved a lazy hand at her and yawned. He was going to take a nap and she couldn't do anything to stop him. Sasuke glared at the boy, whom was ignoring him. He knew what the boy was thinking, it was still obvious to him now as it been back then. The first thing he'd have to work on with the boy would be his personality. Though it had gotten better in the few weeks before he left. He let his eyes slide closed once more and slipped into a light sleep.

An hour later Naruto blinked his eyes sleepily, sitting up once more he glanced around the room as if confused. In his head he actually thanked Kakashi for being late. He needed that nap, he could think more clearly and he felt a little bit stronger. He glanced at Sakura and raised a brow.

"Where the hell is our Sensei?" He asked, thinking of what his original reaction had been. He may have to act like a blundering idiot but he wasn't going to over do it.

"Where do you think dummy, he's not here." she growled obviously annoyed. Sasuke didn't look all that happy either but that was just his set expression.

"Oh come on! Why do we have to be the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?" Naruto yelled, twitching in his seat. After a moment he stopped and a wicked smile tugged at his lips. Slipping out of his seat he made his way toward the blackboard.

"Hey! What are you up to Naruto?" Sakura asked him, her voice caught between curiousness and scolding.

Naruto ignored her as he jumped up on a table to wedge the eraser into the top of the door before jumping down cackling madly. Inside his head the Kyuubi chuckled, the noise similar to the one coming out of the containers lips.

**Becoming more and more like me ever day!**

_All for effect Kyuubi, I know he's only going to let it hit him. I'll do a good prank later, once I'm able to use the rest of my techniques. _

"It's what he gets for making us wait!" Naruto crackled, a grin stretching his lips.

"Grow up! I want no part of this!" Sakura scolded but Naruto didn't listen. He could almost see Inner-Sakura yelling about how much she loved stuff like this. If anything it made his grin grow wider. Behind him Sasuke snorted.

"No way could a superior Shinobi get caught by such a simple booby trap!" Sasuke said, contempt for the boy evident in his voice.

Naruto was listening to him though, he was vaguely aware that Kakashi was approaching the room at long last. Naruto had to concentrate hard for a moment to be sure that it was the copy Ninja. His twelve year old body wasn't as used to this type of thing. He was going to have to do a lot of training to get his body back up to the way it had been when he was Hokage, though it most likely wasn't going to take that long since remembered learning the techniques in the first place. It would just be the matter of getting his body ready to be able to do the moves. His eyes moved to the door just as Kakashi poked his head into the room and got hit with the eraser. Naruto didn't have to force the grin onto his face at the sight of the older man. He'd missed him the most out of all the people that died in the future.

"Gotcha! Good one," Naruto laughed, the smile growing brighter. He could see the horrified look on Sakura's face and couldn't help but continue to laugh.

"I'm sorry Sensei! I tried to stop him but Naruto..." she said, trailing off at the end as her Inner-self laughed happily and a bit manically.

"My first impression is...I hate you." Kakashi grinned. "Meet me on the roof," he said then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ten minutes later they all sat on the roof and Kakashi had just finished with his own introduction. Naruto almost felt the need to roll his eyes at the man. How could he have forgotten how annoyingly mysterious the Jonin had been in the beginning. He couldn't hold onto the annoyance though, he was still too happy to see the man. It had taken years to find out more than that about the copy cat ninja. Over time, and many many missions were the three of them almost died, Kakashi had told them about how he'd gotten the Sharingan. After that Naruto respected the man even more. He'd even pestered the poor man for help the first year he became Hokage, needing help with everything from paper work to mission assignments.

"You first blondie," Kakashi said in a lazy drawl, pulling the container from his thoughts of the future and back into the present.

Naruto smiled and adjusted his headband as he franticly tried to think of what the hell he'd said the first time. All he remembered was blathering on and on about Ramen. _Aw hell, I'll just wing it this time, it can't hurt anything._

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, Iruka-sensei, and my friends. I hate people who can't let the past go, people who judge people without getting to know them, and lies. My hobbies are training, eating ramen and some other things. My dream is to protect the village and one day become the greatest Hokage ever!" said Naruto, his voice light and happy but his eyes glinted dangerously.

Kakashi stared at the boy with a blank stare, no emotion what so ever. But on the inside he was shocked, he sounded so mature that it wasn't possible that he was only twelve. The man couldn't help the image of the Fourth Hokage that appeared in his mind's eye. Why did this kid reminded him so much of his Sensei? He shook the thoughts away and motioned for the Uchiha to speak.

As Naruto listened to Sasuke he couldn't help the feeling of sadness as it swept over him. Why did everything have to end up the way it did? Why was Sasuke unable to let anything go? Why did he still cling to the Avenger life style? Surely he knew that this wasn't what his brother had wanted for him. He noticed the look on Kakashi's face and he knew that Kakashi was seeing what he had expected. A thought passed through the blonds mind, what did Kakashi know about him at this point? He knew that Kakashi knew about him being the son of the fourth Hokage but he didn't know when the man figured it out.

He was once again pulled out of his thoughts by the noise that was coming out of Sakura's mouth. It sounded for a moment like a mixture between a dieing cat and a bird that was being crushed. He couldn't help but wonder why the hell it hadn't bothered him this much the first time around.

"I hate Naruto."

Oh well, that might have been it. He was too preoccupied with the fact that she stated the fact so bluntly. He sighed and tried to listen to what the others were saying but his head was buzzing too loudly with plans that were forming for tomorrow.

"Our first mission is a survival exercise," Kakashi said, pushing away from the railing.

Naruto sat up and put on a mask of interest at what the man was saying. Inside of his head he was already going through what he'd have to do tomorrow. This is going to be tedious, to get Sakura and Sasuke to work with him was going to be a task in itself, but then they also had to get the bells from Kakashi. His mind then shot even farther into the future. He'd have to figure out a way to fight Haku and Zabuza without revealing too much about his development. A half cooked thought slipped in: Maybe they didn't have to die. He squashed the thought and turned his attention back to the present. One thing at the time.

"But sensei, we did survival training in the academy," Sakura said uncertainly.

Naruto had to fight the urge to sigh; repetition was boring which meant that his life was going to be pretty boring for the next few years. He glanced over at Kakashi as he let out a short laugh at Sakura's words. Naruto fought the urge to wince, Kakashi was having a bit more fun with this than was necessary.

"Out of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will become Genins; the other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, the test has a sixty-six percent failure rate," he said with dry amusement. Kakashi watched as both Sakura and Sasuke's faces were pulled into looks of shock while Naruto just stared blankly at him, as if he didn't understand what the man was saying.

"You are to bring your ninja equipment and meet at me at five on the training grounds tomorrow morning. Oh, and not to eat breakfast or you will throw up," he added then disappeared in his customary puff of smoke.

Naruto fell onto his back and began to wriggle around twitching. "THIS SUCKS!" He wailed, acting for the benefit of Sakura and Sasuke, who were rooted to their spots. Sakura snapped out of it first to punch Naruto on the head.

"Shut up stupid!" She growled, looming over him. Inwardly he grinned, happy to have distracted them. It would do no good to have them scared out of their minds before they even got to the training grounds tomorrow. He glanced over at Sasuke, who was pushing himself off of the ground, and grinned.

"Do you guys want to go get some ramen with me?" He asked, his voice becoming hopeful against his will.

He winced as two fists came out of no where to punch him in the head. He watched as the two of them walked toward the stairs with a small smile on his face. He'd had a feeling that they'd react that way but he'd just wanted to test it. He forced himself onto his feet with a sigh, time to go home and figure out how to get to other two to work with him.

**You could always tell them that you figured out the meaning of the exercise. **

_Good idea except one thing, they won't believe me. In this time I'm just another idiot remember?_

There was still a few hours before he actually had to be at the training grounds but he decided to come early. He had to lay some traps and such, as well as get a lay of the land. It had been a while since he'd been in this particular training grounds and besides, it changed over the years.

He leaned against the tree and yawned, rubbing his eyes for a moment. His eyes swept over the clearing and rested on the three posts. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the first time he went through this. He pushed off of the tree and walked toward the spot where he knew the memorial was. He paused for a moment to peak through the hedges to see if Kakashi was there or not. He let out a sigh of relief and walked forward. Not that it would have mattered if Kakashi was there or not, Naruto would have just came back that night.

He crouched down and touched the surface of the stone gently. The faces of everyone he was unable to save flashed through his mind. His eyes grew soft and he had to close them to stop the tears from falling. He had to keep himself together if he wanted to get this done, if he wanted to stop all of the unnecessary deaths.

**It's okay to grieve Kit, bottling it up does no good. What good will it do them?**

Naruto silently agreed with the fox, pushing himself back into a standing position. He brushed off his pants and made his way back toward the posts. He'd get a few hours of sleep before Sakura and Sasuke showed up and a couple more before Kakashi actually showed up, though those hours would be used trying to convince the other two to work with him. As he walked away he was too immersed in his own thoughts to notice the masked figure crouched in the tree watching.

* * *

Okay, this is the only other chapter I have written. I'm going to be working on the third chapter but I can't guarantee that it'll be done any time soon. I hope you liked it ^.^


End file.
